buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebassis
Archduke Sebassis was a powerful and feared demon of an unidentified species and a member of the Circle of the Black Thorn. Biography Because of his demonic nobility from a pure bloodline of demonic royalty and the thousands of demons under his command, he earned a seat in the Circle of the Black Thorn, a secret society at the service of the Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart charged with being the driving force behind the firm's scheduled apocalypse and with maintaining corruption in the world. Besides the legions under his command, Sebassis was served by a number of demons of his own species. He also kept a chained servant at his side, who provided the blue blood Sebassis was accustomed to drink. Sebassis was one of the most famous demons in the Los Angeles underworld, for which he was invited to most events and parties, such as the Wolfram & Hart Halloween Bash, to which he was personally invited by Angel, the new CEO of Wolfram & Hart Los Angeles branch. Sebassis was admirer of Angelus' persona. At first full of contempt for Angel due to the fact that he fed on pig's blood, which Sebassis considered filthy, Sebassis ultimately agreed to attend the party, after some insistence by Lorne, a longstanding acquaintance. Sebassis was wary of a trap, so he and his people cast anti-detection spells to conceal weapons they brought with them. In the end, it was Lorne who unwittingly proved a danger, and a monster that had split off from him after he had removed his need to sleep killed one of Sebassis' aides. Angel saved Sebassis' life by restoring Lorne, and Sebassis showed his support, citing that he enjoyed blood sports at social events."Life of the Party" Months later, Sebassis assisted in Angel's initiation to the Circle of the Black Thorn and tortured Drogyn the Battlebrand alongside the other members. Before revealing himself, Sebassis wore a white bauta mask. At first, Sebassis was delighted, believing Angel had reverted to Angelus, but accepted the notion that Angel had been corrupted instead. However, he remained suspicious that Angel might be deceiving the Circle, hoping to wipe them out in hopes of fulfilling the Shanshu Prophecy contained in the Scrolls of Aberjian. At the Circle's insistence, Angel signed away his claim to the destiny foretold in the prophecy. Sebassis never suspected that Angel would kill them merely to do good and not for a reward."Power Play" Later that night, Angel told the other members of his crew that he would go after Sebassis, but due to the mass amounts of demons he had, he couldn't get near him, so Angel secretly injected his slave beforehand with a poison that worked at varying speeds between slave and master. Sebassis noticed the odd flavor of his slave's blood the next time he drank during his bath and realized something was wrong when he saw his slave was dead on the floor. But it was too late, as the archduke died from the poison seconds later."Not Fade Away" Powers and abilities Sebassis had limited telekinetic abilities. He was also capable of performing certain spells, such as the anti-detection spell. Besides his supernatural powers, Sebassis was a key player in Wolfram & Hart's apocalyptic plans due to his vast power among demonhood. With forty legions at his command, Sebassis had a great deal of influence and power due to his aristocratic position and his membership in the Circle of the Black Thorn. Behind the scenes *He was portrayed by Leland Crooke. *Leland Crooke also portrayed Professor Lillian. Appearances References Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Demon Masters Category:Circle of the Black Thorn Category:Deceased individuals Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Wolfram & Hart clients Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies